Deadpool Girl
by HellKing666
Summary: What do you get when you add the two voices from Deadpool, Taylor Hebert, a new world to play in and an author that doesn't really care for the fourth wall himself? Well I guess this would be the result.
1. Training Montage

Oh god… oh god… ohgod…OH GOD!

It is hell… why am I going through this? What did I do to deserve this?

AHHHHHH!

I felt something scratch my face, what was that? I can't see anything, I CAN'TBREATH! Help me pleasesomeonehelpmeplease!

I just want… I just want to live…

I don't want to die…

HELP ME!

_She's screaming pretty loud isn't she?_

**Well that's to be expected, after all, she's stuck in a locker.**

_You would think she'd be happy she's in the girl's locker room._

**Uh, we're not part of Deadpool right now; I thought we established twenty minutes ago that we fell into another dimension.**

_So?_

**So, since we're in a female body, she has access to the locker room ALL the time.**

… _Hey! Pssst! Girly! Try to remember all those juicy images for your pals, alright?_

**She hasn't been coherent ever since we arrived, what makes you think she'll respond to a voice in her head?**

Oh GOD! I'm going insane… why is this happening? How is this happening so quickly?

FUCK YOU EMMA! FUCK YOU! AND THE REST OF THOSE BITCHES!

_All right! We have some common ground! FUCK EMMA! That sexy woman was a bitch but she really had dem tasty BOOBS!_

**Not disagreeing here, but I think she meant another Emma, as in, the same age as her, as in, most likely fifteen years old Emma.**

_I'd still hit it._

Gross!

**Hmm, it seems that the plot is moving forward finally.**

_About time, I know we cut in just before she finally is talking to us, but people don't appreciate the time it takes between Segway's._

Who in the fuck are you!?

**Well we're… actually, they never did get around to explaining WHO we are did they?**

_Yeah, the writers just stuck us in these text boxes and naturally, we're the voices in Deadpool's head! The premise kind of stuck after that._

Writers? Text boxes?

**Oh… this will be a problem.**

_I thought this would be an easy fit! I mean when we got into Rouge's body… hubba hubba._

**Oh the memories… how parting was such sweet sorrow.**

_Yeah sorrow and all that, all I wanted to do was feel up dem twin bazooka's more!_

**That as well.**

Is this what insanity is? I have to admit, I didn't think it would be so… annoying. Fuck, I'd rather have Sophia's voice in my head than two middle aged perverts!

_Hey! I'll have you know, we're at least within the fifteen years range!_

**It depends on which comic you take us from really, even more so when we get into Fanfiction.**

_Yeah, I mean the geek sitting over there is just pulling this out of his ass!_

Huh? What gee- who the heck is he!?

No fuck that! How am I able to see him!? I'm trapped in a freaking cramped locker!

**Well… mmm, this is really a new experience isn't it?**

_You're telling me. Deadpool knew his shit the moment he saw the fourth wall, explaining this shit is like explaining how to breathe!_

**Oh look at that, the writer is waving.**

Who the fuck is the WRITER?!

_**That would be me**_

What?!/**The hell?!/**_the fuck!?_

_**You didn't think the fourth wall was one way did you? If you guys can break in all the time, why can't I?**_

**Well… he has a point.**

_This is becoming one mind fuck after another…_

I… I have no idea what's going on.

**Well… to come out with it basically, the writer here is the reason we're in your body.**

YOU SON OF A-

_**Hey, don't just put the blame on me; if anything you should be thanking me, I gave you Deadpool's power and everything!**_

_Was that in the script?_

_**I'm not working off one, so you guys won't try and give spoilers or something like that.**_

**He's a formidable foe…**

_**Yup, and best yet, I put you in the worse position EVER!**_

**Wolverine being cancelled?**

_A sausage fest story?_

_**Worse, you're with a STRAIGHT GIRL!**_

**NOOOOOOOOOOO! /**_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Wha- why the heck is that a bad thing?

**NOOOOOOOOOOO! /**_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Well you see, these guys are from an entity that likes boobs so much, that he literally dies over them in several occasions, these idiots won't be able to survive long in a body that looks at males for eye candy.**_

I-I don't!

"_So does that mean there's a chance you'll start liking Bazonka's sometime soon?" _The voice asked with a great amount of pleading and desperation.

**You're starting to do your job now huh? And what's with the sudden speech marks?**

_**Give me a break; sometimes you just want the story to write itself. And I have to make out speech different from myself so that people know that you're invested into the story.**_

**You're getting side-tracked again…**

_**Alright, BACK TO THE STORY!**_

"N-NO! I like boys but, I'm not interested in girls!" cried out Taylor in embarrassment.

_**What about that time you and Emma-**_

"STOP! We were j-just curious because our parents did it all the time!"

"**Wait, I would like to hear this"**

"_It's healthy for girls to experiment after all~"_

"Get out of my head you pervert's! Get me out of here!" Taylor cried in anger, she slammed her fists against the locker in front of her; desperation to get out of the place was rising.

"**You're not going to be able to break out that easily, you have to put more power into it"**

"What the FUCK do you think I've been trying to do?!" Taylor growled in anger at the voices, halting her barrage of attacks against the impenetrable metal door.

"**I meant mean you have to REALLY bang it, you're pretty much immortal now, and you can break your hands on things without much trouble"**

"_Heh, bang it"_

"Immortal? What?"

"_Didn't the writer just violate the fourth wall to tell you this already?"_

"**I suppose not, okay, basically you have superpowers now"**

"… I'm a cape?"

"**Cape? That's what they call superheroes here?"**

"_Seems weird, do all superheroes wear Capes to get that name?"_

"No, it's just a general term for superhuman"

"**Well, still, you now have the Cape ability-**

"_Really fucking stupid name"_

"**To regenerate any wounds you receive, and are basically immortal"**

"… I'm a Cape…"

"_Uh, did we break her?"_

"**Don't say it like that, she's just in shock"**

"S-so, I have super strength as well?"

"**Um, not really super strength, more like the strongest a fifteen year old girl can be without any limits from injury"**

"So… I just have to hit it above human limits?"

And so, Taylor focused on breaking her limits, drawing in the energy of the universe around her, to unleash an attack of supreme magnitude!

***BANG* *CRACK***

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"_This is what we're going to have to put up with?"_

"**Pretty much, remember, she's newly minted and doesn't have Wolverines tolerance to pain or Deadpool's insanity, so she can't really forget how painful something is"**

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WOULD BE ABLE TO BREAK OUT OF THIS DAMN-

And at the moment, the locker door fell off its hinges and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"…"

"_Now that is done, how about we find the nearest Mexican place and get some chimichangas!"_

"**I am getting pretty hungry"**

"I'm in the mood for pancakes myself" Taylor added, deciding to just call it a day with food. She didn't even really like pancakes that much, but it just seemed like the right thing to say.

_**And so one month passed, and the two schizophrenic voices that used to inhabit the famed 'Merc with a Mouth' taught Taylor the next few steps to becoming a hero.**_

_**First thing, No Capes!**_

_**So she wouldn't have the misfortune of getting it snagged on a missile or sucked into a tornado, Taylor questioned whenever that could actually happen, but let the issue go without much complaint.**_

_**Second, Get a Name!**_

_**Only complete and total n00bs would go into the field without a kickass name! And so they spent several days brainstorming.**_

_**Eventually they decided just to stick with Deadpool Girl, saying that they were pretty low on Deadpool's at the moment in the multiverse, so they might as well build up the number.**_

_**Third! BADASS TRAINING MONTAGE!**_

_**All the while playing 'Eye of the Tiger' in the background.**_

"Why… do I have to catch a chicken?"

"_Oh come on! We have to explain THIS to you? If you can catch THIS, you can catch greased LIGHTNING!"_

"**Shameless movie referencing aside, it can increase your reaction speed and general finesse"**

"_But really, we just wanted to use this scene"_

"Even after living with you guys for so long… I still get stumped by your advice even now"

"_Just do it!"_

_**Taylor! Chase the chicken!**_

_**You fail miserably, Taylor, go pester the voices in your head!**_

"**Well, it went as expected"**

"I feel like a ken turkey fried idiot!" exasperated the exhausted Taylor as she leaned against the fence she had conveniently found along with the chicken from a farm.

"…"

"…"

"What?" asked Taylor, she then suddenly got the image of two faceless people putting their hands on both of her shoulders.

"**It's a start…"**

"_Soon young one… soon"_

_**From that point, they began teaching her all the skills in Deadpool's arsenal, his cool ninja swords were purchased from a convenient oriental store.**_

_**The guns, likewise, were taken from a pair of convenient thugs who were on the wayside.**_

"_Hey watch it! We nearly fell into one of your plot-holes!"_

_**And then the most important thing to add to the arsenal… the teleportation belt!**_

_**Now of course, I couldn't just say there was a near-by convenient Tinker shack that dealt in teleportation, but I can say they found another alternative.**_

"You… FUCKING-GAAK!"

"_Must admit, this isn't what I expected when I thought of pressing a woman against the wall"_

"**Although I suppose under certain conditions the choking can be seen as foreplay"**

"Shut up already!" Taylor shouted, answering all the voices she was currently hearing, "And you, Bakuda right? I need your help on a few things…"

_**After some trial and error, the bomb terrorist consented to working with Taylor, the error being trying to blow her up whenever she asked her to make a teleportation belt and failing due to Taylor stitching herself up with her near bogus healing factor. But Bakuda eventually consented and made a proper working relationship, she even enjoyed how Taylor would occasionally go off in tangents about how AWESOME her bombs were, having never really had anyone praise her craft before.**_

_**As a bonus, she made grenades and other explosives for Taylor to use in the field, taking residences in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Brockton Bay, and found that although her Tinker speciality was more suited to explosives, the more technical term was 'Instantaneous Area Effect', so she could make things that didn't need to be lethal.**_

_**But the most important advice that as given by the dimensional voices, was the fourth wall…**_

"Are… you freaking serious?"

"**Yup!"**

"_Pretty much"_

"So you're saying… I was originally the main character to a web serial called Worm?"

"_Yeah, we managed to track it down from "_

"**The forums were incredibly useful"**

"_Yeah, our username is RougesBoobies1Chimichanga1"_

"**We chose the name for any n00b who didn't read Deadpool before and only defined us by what they read in this fic"**

"Ah… so the HellKing666 is currently writing my life? And he was also the guy I saw in the locker before?"

"_Yeah, but I think he's kind of lazy, he's doing all this short time skips and not showing the times we bond!" _said the annoying personality.

"Hey! What was that!?"

"_That was the fourth wall you were reading… freaking douche" _said the pot calling the kettle black.

"Wow… I can't believe it but it makes so much sense!"

"**That's right… let it all out"**

"So that means I have a badass role in this story since I'm the main character, right?"

"**Uh, you seem to be adapting to this fairly quickly"**

"How can I not? All this information is just washing into my head! And I'm getting the need to spout off pop-culture references to appease the readers!"

_"You will join the dark side!"_

"NEVER! You killed my father!"

"_No__ Taylor, WE ARE YOUR FATHER!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**And then we come back to canon, where Taylor finally graduates above the simple thugs around the neighbourhood, and decided to go on a full out patrols!**_

"And so here we are in the present" Taylor finishes, showing off her knowledge of the fourth wall, starting off her career as an amateur hero, graduating from n00b!

"I also seem to remember you making this stories canon that I kissed Emma…" said the very stylish beautiful and HEROIC Taylor "AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN SWEET TALK ME DAMMIT!" what if I made it canon that you're trigger caused you to go into top shape, and gave you decent C-cup breasts! "Now THAT'S more like it!"

"**Uh, shouldn't we be getting back to the issue at hand?"**

"_Come on! We're getting boobies again! No more washboard for us!"_

"**Well… alright, I guess we can wait"**

_**There, now you have to Bazonka's to deal with, oh by the way, the costumes of Deadpool Girl consists of a scaled down version of Lady Deadpool's, only couldn't exactly stomach bright red, so settled on a darker red to keep the voices happy.**_

"Well… we should probably stop them, my position as the main character dictates I am to jump into a crisis when the odds of winning are low"

"_What kind of name is Lung anyway? What happened to the times where we faced against badass names like Bloodwraith? And that Sinister guy?"_

"Who the fuck are you!" called out Lung, as several of his thugs trained their weapons at the beautifully shaped woman that had dropped from the top of the building.

"I'm Batman!" Deadpool girl growled out in a growling voice, before giggling two seconds after holding the face, "Naw just kidding, you can call me the sexiest girl in this town of Brockton Bay! The woman who will surpass death itself! The Merc with a Mouth! The famed DEADPOOL GIRL!" She then struck a pose that may or may have not been in an anime show.

"**All references from this paragraph belong to their respective owners"**

"The fuck…"

The gang, dumbfounded by her, was unsure of how to proceed with the eccentric girl, said girl was now deciding on how to proceed herself.

"**Don't…"**

"_DO IT!"_

"It would be the perfect ending to the chapter, and just enough cliff-hanger to cement my reputation!" Taylor disregarded the serious-like voice to focus on her plan; she unsheathed her Kanata's and braced herself.

"This will require careful planning, tactics, and a lot of skill" she breathed in deeply, "But naw, I'm just going to kick all of your asses at the same time… let's do this…"

She then sprinted forward, her blades behind her, the goons raised up their guns in retaliation, but not before she screamed out her parting phrase.

"LEEEEEERRRRROYYYY JENKINS!"

_**And so started the legend of Taylor Hebert, the incarnation of a pubescent female Deadpool…**_

_**Man, it must really suck for those guys.**_


	2. Eh, whats up Armsy?

Hey, I'm Deadpool Girl and I'm about to fight one of the toughest villains in the area with nothing but a sword, a pair of guns and a belly full of beef. I bet you are wondering how this came to pass.

Well It all started with a loving family, who with love and attention raised a wonderful child who lived a semi long life till we humans came along and butchered it and...

"**I think they are more interested in the fight than the tragic life of slaughter for a cow"**

"_Mmm, Beef"_

And yes I do have two voices in my head. Anyway enough narration, let's continue where we left off.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

\_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/

"LEEEEEERRRRROYYYY JENKINS!"

Charging into a hailstorm of bullets wasn't the smartest thing to do, but when you have a handy healing factor it does help.

I could feel every single one of the bullets rip through my skin before it stiched itself back together.

Leaping forward into a stereotypical straight legged kick, I sored through the sky, my foot impacting into Lungs face with a sickening crack sending him flying back into another one of the gang members behind him causing both of them to topple to the floor.

Spinning around keeping up the momentum I flicked my sword upwards towards the arms of another one of the thugs shooting at me.

"WHY WONT YOU FUCKING DIE?!" someone screamed over the sound of gunfire.

"RUN AWAY!" another voice screamed

Before the delinquent in front of me collapsed from blood loss I kicked him hard in the chest knocking him back.

"_Ooooooh shoot someone now"_

"**No show them you mastery of the arts of unarmed combat"**

Ignoring the voices in my head for the time being, I turned and head-butted the closet ABB member.

As he dropped like a sack of potatoes, I grabbed his gun out of his hands and threw it at the head of the head the closest foe before spinning around and implanting my foot firmly in the head of the gang member who was sneaking up on my rear.

"_Heh sneaking up on your rear"_

"**Oh be quiet"**

Turning to the remaining thugs I started intimidatingly, not that they could see it, due to the mask and all.

"Now I know what you're thinking, Am I gonna dismember one of you or all of you. Now I haven't made my mind, but sometimes I lose myself in the thrill of the fight. So Im gonna ask you this once."

"Are you feeling lucky? Well, do ya Punks?"

Letting my words come to them for a second before I leapt forward and screamed "BOO!" at the top of my lungs only to be greeted by a high pitched scream and the sight of the gang members running into the distance.

"Oh and dont forget to call an ambulance for your friends here!" I yelled at their retreating backs.

Then I then felt my head catch on fire.

Turning around I saw Lung, up and covered in flames and scales starting to form on his face.

"You come here, beat my men and expect me to go down in a single hit! I AM GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE" he roared in my direction.

"U mad Bro?"

And then with a roar, Lung charged. Not reacting fast enough, his fist clipped me sending me reeling into a bin. Getting back to my feet, I see that a bag near the top had a red towel sticking out of it.

Jumping out of the bin I yelled over to him.

"Man you hit like a five year old...on steroids...with super powers!"

As he charged again I lept to the side, swinging the red towel over his head.

"Olé!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY" He roared again before charging at me again.

"_This guy really has anger issues"_

"**I know a good shrink for that..."**

Something about frustration and rage makes people forget they can throw fire...

Waiting till the last second, I leapt away dropping the towel, so it was caught on his head obscuring his vision and giving him no time to respond as he smashed into the metal dumpster right next to the wall.

As he attempted to get back to his feet, I kicked him sharply in the backside knocking him down again.

"Come on, you can get back up right.."

Before I could continue mocking him I was blasted back by a wall of fire as lung detonated himself like a human bomb.

flying backwards I smashed into the side of a building and flopped to the floor feeling the pain of every single rib breaking at once and all my organs being crushed.

Looking over at Lung, almost all his clothes had burned off, leaving just enough for him to be decent.

The only difference was his body was now covered in silver scales glowing in the fire covered himself.

"_Now that is hot!"_

"**I thought we only liked girls?"**

"_Not like that...HES ON FIRE!"_

"Will both of you shut up for a minute"

With a roar, I it felt like the ground was shaking beneath my feet.

Unfortunately for me this made everything around hard to see...Unfortunately for Lung he was standing out like a pork chop in a vegetarian buffet.

"**You know, you should probably just finish this before he becomes a full dragon."**

"_Yeah, Bored now."_

Sighing internally, I drew my guns and sprinted towards Lung.

The sound of my footstep on the road quickly caught his attention, and with a roar he blasted fire towards me.

dodging the projectile I started to fire both my guns at a small part of his chest near his stomach where his scales had not covered.

As my first gun ran out of ammo, I let it slide out of my hand as I reached into my pouch and pulled out a small explosive prepared by Bakuda earlier.

As I got into range, I slammed my hand into the quickly healing hole in his chest, just as his fist smashed me back.

For a second, Lung roared in victory before his entire body started to spark and spasm erratically. He finally slumped down, transforming back to human but remaining on fire.

"Well that was a shocking end to the battle."

"_I am shocked how well it went"_

"**It should come as no shock to you"**

Shaking my head at my internal monolog (and the dialog from the other two), I started to make my way back to my feet when a giant dark shape smashed me further along the road.

"**WOOF"**

_**Now everyone in the immediate area heard the sound of the angriest dog you would ever, except this wasn't a dog, it was more like a lizard crossed with a bear and mutant variation of a dog, But in this case, the sound of Taylor heard was the sound of the cutest little puppy she had ever seen.**_

"PUPPY!"

I screamed as I started to scratch its nose. It looked confused for a second, before I reached around and started doing the same it behind it's ear, I heard the lovely sound like a faint growling.

SO CUTE!

"_Meh, women, am I right?'_

"**No, I think she's a special case"**

"Did she just treat Bitch's dog like a puppy?" asked a voice behind the- OH I CAN'T FORGET YOU THAT EASILY! Give me a hug!

"And now she's hugging it, why do we always get the crazies?"

I then stepped away from the adorable cutie to point at the individual.

"I'll have you know, that I prefer skitzophrenic!"

"**Does that count when the voices in your head are from another dimension?"**

"Tattletale? Is this girl for real?" I looked to the other voice to see…

Oooo, he actually looks kind of cute in that biker leather.

"_Ohhhhhh NO!"_

"**You're not allowed to date till you are lesbian young lady!"**

"Oh come on! What are you? My male gay parents? shut up about my love life!" I hit the side of my head, "Besides, I'm already half way, what's wrong with that?"

_**Yup, you heard right, this Taylor is BI! Deal with it.**_

"Yeah… she's the real deal" I looked over to see a girl in a purple-

"_SPANDEX!"_

"**NOW THAT is what I'm talking about!"**

"I, uh" she looked a stumped and her eyes widened marginally, "Hello… my name is Tattletale"

"Uh, mine is Grue" the smexy guy called Grue then looked questionably at the spandex wearing one. "So what is yours then?"

"I AM THE HUMAN BUG ZAPPER...as you can see my demonstration there. My powers are so shocking they will make your hair stand on end!"

Pointing to Lung I waved my hands erratically.

"But we can't see his hair" the white faced one said.

"Thats not the point. My powers are so ELECTRONIC they will SHOCK everyones minds! All my enemies will blow a FUSE!"

And with that yell I just remembered the sacred rule of fighting. Never turn your back on fallen foes. for one of the gang members, slightly braver than the rest, managed to crawl towards a gun and fire a single shot. Right into my back.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) P.O. V (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

\_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ Change \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/

Tattletale

"I AM THE HUMAN BUG ZAPPER...as you can see my demonstration there. My powers are so shocking they will make your hair stand on end!"

'Quite the ego on this girl' I thought as she blathered on about how awesome she was, looking at Lungs body I could make out the details.

_Unconscious, taken heavy beaten, electrocuted into submission by Tinker device, shock grenade, only Tinker known to have specialty in bombs, Bakuda, has links with CHIMICHANGAS!_

I growled internally as my power went loopy again, when I used it on or tried to indirectly get information about whoever this loudmouth was, it went nuts and fed me random snippets of info, was this an ability of hers?

Maybe it's temporary… if I just use it on her for a few seconds.

_New to Cape business, first time out, attention lover and seeker,WORLD GREATEST DANCER. EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! _**Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat.**_S club? REALLY? _**Better than your crap**_**. **__HEY DONT MESS WITH C+C!_

I blinked stupidly into the air for a second, was my power debating music preferences? The hell?!

**Hey, I think someones listening in**

_Wha! Pervert!_

I immediately cut my power before it could continue, I wasn't sure my sanity could keep up with it. I instead decided to focus on an interesting issue, Bitch, who wasn't looking so territorial against our new guest.

_Likes that BOOBIES! likes her dogs even in altered form, thinks they're alright if she loves PUPPIES!, Thinks that them and GIVE ME DEM PANCAKES! can be friends._

Well… THAT was a bit of a surprise… wait, you mean we could have gotten another teammate if they simply shown an interest in her dogs?

_Yup_

Oh shut up.

"Hey, Tattle" I looked over to Grue, a glance confirmed that Regent was keeping the girl busy.

"What do you got on her?"

I frowned rather deeply, because for the first time, I could really say I had no clue at all.

"Uh… you see it's kind of complicated on my end"

"That's not the point!" We looked over to see Deadpool Girl, having loudly pronounced it before, having a heated argument with Regent, "My powers are so ELECTRONIC they will SHOCK everyones minds! All my enemies will blow a FUSE!"

**BANG!**

Then a gun went off and the girls body jerked to the side, a spurt of blood coming from her wound.

"ARRGH MY APPENDIX! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" she screamed as she collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.

"JESUS!" Regent screamed as he jumped at the shooter with his scepter. One quick hit and a flash later and the thug was unconscious.

Uh… should I be worried?

_TACO'S!_

Yeah, that was some great help…

We stared at the fallen body… oh god.

"Isn't that ironic, the girl takes out Lung without a scratch and gets taken down by a lucky shot…" Regent comments as he walks back to us.

"Cough Cough"

"She's still alive!" Grue cried as he ran over to her.

Lifting her head slightly, he started to talk softly.

"Don't worry, we'll get you help. Tattletale! Phone an ambulance."

That's when the (insert way to describe girl here) started to cough violently.

"I feel cold" she rasped out. "Tell Bob he was always a good minion" More coughing. "And tell Weasel he really was my best friend" Violent coughing. "And tell Thor I really did find him attractive." Then she fell limp.

I… really didn't know what to say, I didn't really know her much… but…

"WAIT NEVER MIND I'M FINE!"

OH SON OF A BITCH! What the fuck was that?!

_Incredibility supreme healing factor BITCH!_

Okay, some progress… I guess?

"Ooooooo can you do me a favour!" she yelled while grabbing Grue and dragged him towards Lung, what is she doing?

_#Selfie!_

… **please tell me you're joking?**

When she had reached Lung, she pulled a phone out of nowhere and threw it over to Grue, she then pushed on his back (ignoring the fact he was on fire) and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck.

Then she huddled close into a buddy headlock, and her hand over his head in an obvious gesture of a pair of bunny ears.

It would be so funny if it weren't for the fact Lung would absolutely kill her if he ever saw this.

"Uh, say cheese?" Grue, completely at a loss to what's happening, nervously took the picture, Deadpool Girl then proceeded to let Lung drop back and let his head hit the floor painfully, and sprinted up to take the phone off him.

"Thanks, I'm just going to make this my PHO profile pic… alright, now to post this up... #Buddy-Lung, #He Was Easy… done!" she gave a thumbs up, "I like to see what Baka-Kuda will say about THIS little number!"

Then her phone rang instantly.

"HAH! That must be her now, hold on, got to take this…"

As she held the phone up to her ear, I tilted my head at a certain sound.

_Motorcycle approaching, likely hero was called to investigate disturbance, Armsmaster._

"Shit… we have Armsmaster coming!" I looked over at the other one… naw, she can handle herself.

"What about-

I cut of Grue, "Believe me… it would just be easier to retreat for now, she can take care of herself, we need to go NOW!"

I hopped back on Bitches dogs and…

Oh for fucks…

"Bitch! We can talk to her later about her preference in canine, lets move!" the aggressive girl glared at me but made a gesture and the three dogs moved forward, sprinting back to the hideout.

"Oh come ON! Baka-Kuda, you can't say you aren't a _little _impressed?"

"_-~-*I-*!"_

Okay, okay GEEZ, I'm not going to die THAT easily, you should know! You tried a bunch of times!"

"...-[*/-?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in about twenty minutes, don't you worry~... love you too, goodbye!"

***bleep***

"Alright! Since we have a fire going, who's up for some s'mores!... guys? Hey, where did you go?"

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) P.O.V (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

\_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ Change \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/

Armsmaster

I shifted my weight to the side in a sharp turn, speeding ahead towards the location that was reported to have seen Lung in the area fighting another cape.

It was likely they weren't doing well, luckily enough I don't see Lung flying over the rooftops on fire, but it might be only a matter of time, I reved the engine again and accelerated towards my destination.

Turning a final corner, I knew I was at the scene when I saw several ABB members on the ground, one missing his arms.

Getting my halberd into position, I continued forward, vigilantly looking for signs of life. I quickly noticed that there was almost no light in the area.

The odd fires scattering the area cast a flickering glow, making the whole situation seem even more eerie than it actually was.

Thats when I noticed it. One of the fires was bigger than at the others and there was a shadow standing over it.

Moving closer I realised that it was a body on fire... a body of someone I recognised.

Lung.

Moving fast towards the shadow I got ready for combat.

"Freeze and lay down any weapons and surrender".

"S'mores?"

Shocked at the random question I almost tripped backwards over my feet.

There, standing in a red and black bodysuit armed with two pistols and a pair of swords was a obviously teenage girl...toasting a marshmallow over the flaming body of Lung.

I was lost for words, it was one thing for a random hero to defeat Lung of all people, it's an entire other thing to be doing something this strange over his body.

"What… are you doing?"

"Making S'mores, you can't have a convenient lit fire without some marshmallows at hand" she then pulled back the stick and blew on the treat on the end, which I found strange since it wouldn't do much with a mask over her face.

"All done!" she cheerfully examined, and soon took out two biscuits of some kind and sandwiched them around the marshmallow, and then put it to her face.

…

"Hmmm, I might need to rethink this mask situation" she muttered to herself, pulling back her S'more to show a stained mouth.

"Then late reaction, like OMG! Armsmaster! You're like AWESOME!" She shrieked and such an irritating pitch that I was sure the recording devices in me helmet went on the fritz.

"Now that is done, you need to eat this!" she then held out the s'more she had just cooked.

"No"

"Oh COME ON! You have to tell me how it tastes! You can't leave a girl without her s'more goodness!"

I was suddenly reminded of Clockblocker, only ten times more energetic and a female. I sighed rather deeply at the thought, THAT was unhealthy thinking, and it would be unhealthy living if they were to ever meet.

…

It isn't MANDATORY to ask young aspiring heroes to join the Wards is it?

No, bad thoughts Colin, bad thoughts.

"What is your name? And also a rundown of your abilities if you will" a look into her powers would be useful.

"I have to repeat my awesome intro AGAIN?! So not cool…"

She cleared her throat.

"I AM THE INCREDIBLE-

"Name and powers only, without the embellishment" I added quickly, meeting Mouse Protector prepared me for something like this.

"Party-pooper" she mumbled, "I am Deadpool Girl, and I have powers that are so SHOCKING! That they will make your hair STAND ON END!"

I gave the best deadpan glare I could with my eyes covered by metal.

Although she is heavily hinting towards having the power to control electricity, I don't know whenever it is the truth or simply theatrics.

"What is your main Cape power" I bluntly ask.

"Geeze, nobody enjoys the effort I put into my work, why does it have to be the BORING explanation?" she grumbled for a second.

"I'll tell you what! I'll let you into the little secret if you promise to buy me a taco!"

"No" I immediately reply.

"Oh COME ON! One Taco? I know this great stand that sells them, and I could also introduce you to Samantha~! *Nudge Nudge* *Wink Wink*"

"... no"

"Ah! You hesitated, can't take it back!" She was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Anywho, I have to go back to Baka-Kuda, don't want to keep her waiting, if I'm late she might try to BLOW me up, HAHAHA, with her new bombs, not so hot when you explain it huh?"

I immediately readied my halberd, "You have relations with Bakuda?"

"She prefers Baka-Kuda… well, I can get that from the time she swapped my sweets for cherry bombs. Now THAT was a bad case of indigestion" she sighed happily, "She's gotten used to it, like a Kleptomaniac under parole in a shopping mall! Or an antisocial Tinker hero whose teammates keep him around because he's useful!"

I felt my brain sputter, did she just reference me in that last one.

"T-that doesn't matter, you have affiliations with the dangerous Tinker known as Bakuda, you will relinquish her location now!"

"Well, thanks for the chat Armsy, but I need to get going" she then pressed a button on her belt, "Hope I can get an autograph when I get some Armsmaster merchandise for it~"

I then got into a ready stance, my halberd aimed at her direction, "You are under arrest and shall cease any attempts to escape"

"Oh come on! I can get an Armsmaster mug or something! I don't have anything else... or could it be… you know that I'm wearing your brand of underwear?"

My brain stopped completely as she spoke in an embarrassed voice.

"Well… I suppose if you really must…" she then put her hands to her belt and-

"NO! Don't do that!" I swung my head in the other direction to avoid the possible sight being recorded on my tapes.

**ZOOOP**

…

I looked back, and was confronted by an empty road full of gangsters, but no young vigilante.

Teleportation… that belt did look rather like Tinker-tech…

"Urrrgggg…" I looked down at the sight of Lung, who was blearily waking up.

With no small amount of malice, I swapped the blade of my weapon with the specially engineered tranquilisers I had prepared for such an occasion, and stabbed it into his back.

And stabbed again just to be sure…

And once more because I felt like it.

Alright… deleting that moment from the video… and done, if Assault ever caught wind of this…

I then called in retrieval and made my way back to HQ, with thoughts of anger directed towards a certain red costumed villain...


	3. Afternoon with Bakuda

**AN: All racist remarks, and there will be because it's freaking Brockton Bay, home to E88, are not the person opinions of mine or my co-writer MadBobert, I am sorry if you are offended by this, or future chapters, the words belong to their original creations, thank you.**

**An Afternoon with Bakuda**

_"Did you SEE THE LOOK on that guys face?!"_

"Yeah, oh I wish we had a camera to record all that, sure I can look at the chapter later, but what I wouldn't give to show it in clear definition!"

**"It was rather effective as a distraction…"**

"Ikr? That guy tried to act like he's all tough, but really he's a softy inside" I smiled happily as we walked down the street, "Can you believe he was actually embarrassed? I think we might be looking at a VERY concerning problem with that guy's preference"

_"Yeah, I mean that guy has got some serious ASS on his team and I don't think that guy is interested, like that Miss Militia? Gotta love a girl in uniform right? And how about Battery, that energy can be put to some good use~"_

**"I much rather prefer the villain capes myself, Squealer is rather attached, but her name says it all, and what about that Rune from the E88? Something to hide under that clothing no doubt"**

"Oh come on guys! I thought we moved past this issue… Parian and Panacea are the leading ladies methinks"

**"Glory Girl doesn't hurt either"**

_"Heh, don't you think that name might be able to become good pick-up line?"_

**"If it involves 'Hey, didn't I see you at a Glory Hole last night' then it is more likely she will break every bone in our body"**

_"Heh, it would be worth it!"_

"Alright, we're here!" I walked up to the door as I remembered it, and swung it open with glee.

"OH HONEY! I'M HO-

***BOOOOOOOM!***

I found myself suddenly flying through the air and landing perfectly on the couch I had brought in for the occasion.

"Hmm… the sensor did alright, but not exactly enough firepower…" said the voice of my favourite pyromaniac.

"Baka-Kuda! What was the reason for blowing me up?!"

_"Hehe, blowing"_

"Simply put, you engaged Lung, now shit is seriously going to hit the fan" she replied gruffly as she walked over to me, and put two long red limbs on my chest.

"Here's your legs back"

"Oh Kuda, touching me in such a way is so-

Immediately, I felt something get shoved into my mouth through my mask and a match was lit.

_"Kinky!"_

**"I think you mean, explosive"**

"Say another word, and I'll light this firecracker" Bakuda deadpanned, swinging the lit flame in front of my eyes.

Taking the dynamite out my mouth I grinned at her.

"You know you love me~"

She grunted and walked back towards her worktable.

"And if you wanted to shove things down my throat so much, you only had to-

And then the unlit explosive in my hand beeped ominously.

***bssssshh BOOOOOOOM***

And then my right hand was gone.

_"NO! The fapping hand has expired!_

**"We have a healing factor"**

"Remote detonator Pool, I always have one on hand" the sexy bombsmith smiled at me mischievously as she settled down in her chair.

"You can't do that all the time you know, do you know how hard it is to stitch my costume back together after getting my arms blown off?" I watched at the healing process started immediately, the bone regrew first in a curving claw, the nerves and muscle creeping up over them, before my skin finally grew in patches at a time.

"That is really fucking creepy to look at you know" Bakuda commented, I simply smiled back at her as I attached my legs to my stumps.

"How does that work anyway? You regrow parts entirely yet you have to attach them back on?"

"It's because you blew my arm into pulp, nothing left. My legs were still here, so my stumps didn't regenerate immediately, it takes quite a while to do that otherwise"

"Weird regeneration, you're saying your body knows that you can still attach parts?"

"Meh, I like to think I have only three conscious beings in my head right now, having a sentient body would be too much"

"How in the heck did a crazy girl like you swipe me from under Lung's nose again?" she muttered.

"AH! Excellent point Baka-Kuda! We should properly explain for the readers how such a dream team such as ourselves was created!"

"Readers again? Geez I don't know half the stuff that comes out of your mouth…"

"So I shall catalogue our ENTIRE hardships of friendship, it involves danger, action, tragedy, romance-

"You kidnapped me, and I tried to blow you up the first chance I got!"

"We worked past our issues throughout well-meaning and personal conversations…"

"The main topics we talked about were debating how much C-4 would it take to blow up Brockton Bay's criminals, and Burritos vs Curry.

"And in the end! We faced against our common enemy, and you instead went with your ties of newly bonded relationship with ME! Than your previous loyalties from others!"

"... yeah, that one was kinda true" she huffed in a satisfied manner, "How about we just keep stories for another time Pool, and save them for later. I've got this new design I have to work on"

"Don't you worry! The flashback in your POV will be enough to satisfy our fans!"

"I'll take that as a yes… heh, crazy kid…"

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') POV Change ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-')

Bakuda

Goddam Lung and his damn idiot thugs. Even if I had managed to build them enough explosives to make a army feel like they're lacking, they still have the nerve to look at me different because I'm not fully Asian...

I could probably blow up Lung's ass if I tried, him acting so superior…

I'd show him that brute force isn't always the way. Give me half an hour and I could probably make a bomb with enough power to double the damage he could do.

If only he didn't have the money to get me all the equipment I needed to build my gear. As they say, don't bite the hand that feeds you...or in my case blow it off.

Ah, screw it, Maybe I should finish those Nerve Cluster-fuck bombs I've been working on.

Just need to get them to alter the frequency of the signal to trigger the right nerves to cause maximum pain within a persons system. I've been listening online to those jerkoffs debating who was the best Tinker, I wasn't even fucking mentioned. What I'd do to stuff a grenade up their asses.

No. I'll work on it later. Just now I need to clear my head and get out of the workshop for bit maybe I could test a few of my designs out.

Getting up, I moved through the organized clutter which was my lab. If anyone else were to come in here they would be completely lost. To the unknowing eye, everything around would be random piles of junk.

But to a tinker...they should see (if they are any good) that every single component here was placed strategically for rapid construction. I could probably build a bomb that level 3 blocks with my eyes shut with the knowledge of how my workplace is set up.

Slamming the door I stepped out into the cool night air.

Sure the sound of explosions and machinery was what I prefered but even then I still liked to get out and see the stars. I looked up and suddenly was reminded of my old dream I had since I got my power.

Harnessing the power of a supernova. The schematic appeared in my head the first time I looked at the night sky. One of, if not the greatest explosion ever. The power of a star exploding is enough to end and start entire solar systems.

But that was but a dream. The power in that was too great to contain with the tools I have, and if anyone caught wind of me building such a device...

Heck they would probably throw me straight into the cage. That or steal my design to use on a Endbringer. I doubt they would survive the power of an exploding star, plus, it is MY design in the first place.

Then again I doubt the planet itself could survive.

Unfortunately the schematic wasn't complete. Parts of it evaded me, Niggling at the edge or my conscious, evading my attempts to figure it out fully, that was the weird part.

As a Tinker, any problems with our knowledge stemmed from lack of proper tools to craft it, materials to use needing substitution and otherwise, but in this case… it was like I was given half the blueprint...

Kicking a can in my way, my brain connected dots and knew if I had some gunpowder; even a small amount from some bullets, some duct tape and a can, I could make an instant grenade.

Same thing happend when I looked at a lunch box. Who knew with a few bottlecaps and a cherry bomb it could be turned into something deadly.

Sure they seemed primitive when compared to making anti-gravity bombs that made gravity reverse in a small area but in a tight situation you had to make do.

*Click*

Freezing at the sound which I had come to recognise over my time working for Lung as the cocking of a gun, I felt something press against the back of my head.

"Tell me, do you know if lead tastes like donuts? I am curious."

I blinked at the random question, the fuck was this guy on?

"Then again, you won't ever find out, unless you can taste through your skull"

Then the pressure removed itself, only to feel something smash into the side of my head before my mind fell into darkness, the last thing I saw was a pair of red boots…

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')

"Tell me Bakuda...It is Bakuda right? I dont want to have kidnapped the wrong person...again"

Groaning at the noise that brought me back from my unconsciousness, my blurry eyes tried to make out who was talking to me.

Who… where am I?

I shook my head fiercely when I remembered what had happened, shit, someone seriously had the balls to kidnap ME?

"The… who the fuck are you!" I growled out, I finally was able to focus on them, it was dark, but I could make out a shape in the darkness.

"I'm… NO! I am not going to say that, why would I?" I managed to figure out it was a young voice of some sort, oh just perfect, not only was I kidnapped, I was taken by some newbie punk. Was she also talking to someone? A headpiece?

I then checked my myself over… geez, she didn't even think to search me, this will be easy.

"I'm Deadpool Girl, and I'll ask again, are you Bakuda?"

Deadpool? That's a stupid name, it sounds like she's modeling it after someone…

I managed to shake out the hidden knife I kept in my sleeve, just because I prefered explosives, didn't mean I always stuck to them. Idiots thankfully never seem to consider I could be lethal at close range as well.

I sawed away at my bindings around my arms and tried to stall, "Why would someone like you be looking for Bakuda…"

"I don't have a reason to tell you that, now I'll ask again, are you Bakuda?"

I finally managed to cut through the rope enough, must have been pretty cheap shit.

Then I quickly decided the best bomb for the job, disorientate and blow them sky high afterwards seems like the best idea, getting used to the dark can be a disadvantage...

"You picked the wrong fucking person to mess with" I then pulled my hands forward and quickly dug into my pocket and let loose my flashbang, turning away as it exploded, I caught the satisfying sound of a stumbling body, and continued with my onslaught, quickly untying my legs and throwing a normal grenade at the last place I saw the bitch. She caught me at a bad time, I didn't have any of my special bombs with me at the moment.

I backpedaled and soon the shifted as it went off, I waited for a few seconds…

Shit, it was too dark to see what was happening.

Looking around to see if I could spot anything in the darkness. Even the slightest sound could change this, giving away either of our positions.

"BOO!"

I jumped at the sudden shout in my ear and tried to get my hand on another of my flashbangs, but I felt her hand wrap around my throat and push on me.

My back slammed against the wall painfully, and I found myself staring into the eyes of my kidnapper, I found my kind blank in fear over how large they were, but I calmed down once I realised it was a mask, it didn't make me any happier however.

"YOU FUCKING-" I then choked up as she pressed her hand deeper into my skin, cutting the rest of my words.

"Shut up already!" She shouted out, and slapped the side of her head for some reason, "and you, Bakuda right?" great, the bombs must have tipped her off, "I need your help on a few things…"

I nearly laughed, and would have as well if it hadn't been the lack of lung use I had.

She wanted me to work for her? Fuck that.

"You kidnapped me and tied me to a chair and tell me you want me to build things for you?"

"Yep thats right" she said as if there was nothing wrong with that idea at all

"And why the fuck would anyone agree to that?"

She paused in thought slightly.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me…" I shook my head, for someone who could take me out of Lung's territory without him knowing, she really didn't think it through.

"Well, if you don't, I'm going to turn you over to the PRT with a nice bow around your head, call it an early Christmas present" I smirked at her idiotic idea, Lung would be able to break me out the moment they announced it on the news.

Yet again, I don't think I would enjoy being locked in a cell anyway… maybe there is another way about this, if I just make one faulty bomb, I would be able to waltz out of here easy enough.

"Alright… then what do you want, I can't make a stockpile of explosives if you plans to throw them like confetti"

"Actually, it's not really explosives I want, it's a particular tech I want…"

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')

It was nearly sad how inexperienced this girl was, yet how talented she was at field work.

Telling me to build a teleportation belt? Was she really serious? I started wondering if she knew how stupid it was to ask a bomb tinker to make something around a waist other than a bandolier.

But she was completely serious, she had picked up several pieces of metal and tech and dumped it in the place, locking the door tight and tying me to the chair, and coming back the next day to watch over me.

She didn't know that for a Tinker, you have one specialty, and if it doesn't fall in that category, you're useless, sure, you can TRY to make other tech, but it would never be as good as someone who was a Tinker for it.

It was almost too easy, craft a few miniature charges into the sides, make a remote trigger and give it to her, and then I'm home free.

She was definitely a kid, I could tell that from her voice and short stature, but I finally got an idea of who she was talking to.

Herself, heh, she's even fucking insane, I would catch her having small conversations under her breath, I wonder how fucked up her Trigger event was to make her this crazy. I didn't know her Cape power however which could be a problem, if she was a good enough Brute, she might be able to survive the blast.

But so far, she hasn't suspected a thing, and she's ready to use the belt now.

But I knew something was wrong when she looked suspiciously at it.

"... you are sure that this will work" she looked at me critically, I wasn't much of a liar, but when I really hated someone I found it pretty easy.

"Do you really think I would spent this long on a defective product" I grunted out, my irritation didn't need to be faked, being here for four days was getting on my nerves, and the chair fucking sucked.

"... why don't you test it"

She was a pretty smart bitch, I'll give her that, but thankfully I knew a way out of this.

"Alright then, give it over" I extended my hand and the girl hesitated, looking between me and the belt.

Heh, just realising that giving a potential teleportation to your prisoner wasn't the best idea.

She then shrugged and put it on, I hid a sadistic smile as she pressed the button.

**"BOOM!"**

Neatly, the inside of the belt exploded, and half of her body flew into the air, before slamming down with a crunch on the floor.

Heh, looks like she didn't have much in the Brute department.

I then took an extra packet of my explosives and attached it to the door, taking out the second trigger to blow a clean hole in it.

Goodbye Deadpool, good riddance.

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')

I was a little turned around when it came to directions, I didn't much explore Brockton Bay, only sticking to our territory and staying inside my workshop, but I eventually I recognised a landmark and found myself heading back to my home.

Of course it took me substantially long to do so, being half Asian made people notice you with the ABB around, and

I lets see… here we are, home sweet home I suppose.

***Grrrrrrrk***

I stared at my stomach, annoyed that it hadn't stopped growling for the best part of an hour, the bitch didn't keep me fed all that well when she came around.

I fumbled through my pockets, I still had some money on me, only I was defenseless without the bombs looted off me, if only I knew where she kept them.

There was a food stand nearby, not many people there as well, alright.

I walked up to the register and a lady came up to the counter.

"Hello. I'm Samantha and this is my shop, what can I get you" she gestured to the stand, which was shaped like a huge sandwich of some sort.

"Just give me something that is on the go alright?" I sat down at the stool available and huffed in exhaustion, I was used to long nights when working on projects, but I was fairly tired after that deal with that girl.

"Very well" she then turned her head and smiled at someone behind me, "AH! My favourite customer, what do you need deary?"

Oh great, I'm going to puke if I hear them flirting or something.

I felt someone sit to the right of me, but I snapped my head up when I heard their voice.

"The usual"

I turned my head to stare at her, there she was, no worse for wear sitting on the counter, SHIT!

"I can't believe it myself you know, I thought those two were completely stupid when they suggested 'following the signs of the universe' but having no better idea to do, I found myself here" she turned to look at me with her eyes possibility drilling into my skull.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not make somebodies waist implode on itself? Because she should, it really fucking hurt."

Healing factor, a really freaky healing factor and somehow tracking me, how the fuck is this happening?

"Heres what we're going to do, we're going to sit here, and eat our food, then I'm going to drag your ass back to the warehouse, and tie you to the chair again, and if you try and escape again, I'll strip of your pants, and split the wood on that chair so you'll be sleeping on splinters."

I let my head smack on the counter, my day was so freaking bad, and it was only going to get worse.

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')

I picked at the pieces of scrap in front of me, wondering exactly how I'm going to get around this.

I didn't tell her anything about my inability to make teleportation, who knows what she would do to me afterwards, but what was I going to do, the Implosion Belt was something I came up with on the fly, something that would ensure killing the one who wore it, and minimising any collateral damage since I was close by.

I looked back and forth between the material and my warden, who deemed to be glaring at me for more than just keeping an eye on me.

The only difference other than that, was the hold in the door, and the large bloodstain on the ground.

"Why Bakuda?"

I was startled by the sudden question and looked over at the usually silent girl, I considered the question.

"I had a chance to kill you, so I went with it" I then acted like I was working my bending a few more pieces over each other and pulling out a few of the donated tools.

"No, I mean why did you choose 'Bakuda' as a name?"

I quirked an eyebrow in bewilderment, was she trying to have small-talk with me?

"It's… the shortening of the word 'bakudan', in Japanese it means 'bomb', it stuck" I went back to my 'work' and we were silent for a few seconds.

"It fits"

This girl was a real piece of work…

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')

Soon enough, over the course of a few days, we had these little talks with each other over random things, I had not learned much about her personally, but she certainly gave quite a bit of info about herself.

She was really fucking insane I decided, she actually directly told me about two voices in her head that came with her Trigger and wouldn't stop annoying her, she had managed to find her weaponry easily misplaced by other people and she modeled her name 'Deadpool' over some Rogue mercenary she heard about who had similar powers, the name made a lot more sense now, betting on whatever can kill the guy and putting into into a betting pool.

I didn't hear about the guy myself, but the little Deadpool says she hears stories about him from time to time.

It was little inane chatter, I found it surprising how she could go from pissed at me from trying to kill her, to good old buddies, it wasn't until one question she asked did I see her differently.

"What is the strongest bomb you ever made?"

I looked up slowly at her masks 'eyes' and tried to process it.

The 'strongest' bomb… now THAT was a question I haven't asked myself.

I know about the strongest bombs I COULD make, but Lung was more for battlefield efficiency, so I didn't make anything that couldn't fit in a grenade launcher or chucked underarm.

I guess I wasn't pissed at it, but I felt it limited my options a little, Lung wasn't very much for smart fights, it was either frontal assault explosions or nothing, the only little rebellion I gave to the matter was the special traps I set for anyone trying to get into my lab, anybody would have to ask before getting into certain rooms around the place.

… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"It could probably flatten half of Brockton Bay. First thing I created"

I say her mask move enough to know it was an obvious jaw dropping, I smirked at the little effort

it took to freak the girl out.

"That… sounds pretty damn awesome"

I suggested that I could destroy half the city and she says its awesome?

"You… think so?"

"Well hell yeah of course, I mean, you are able to do so much with the explosions you have, the other two wouldn't lie when they say they love a girl who can make a stack of C-4"

Oh great, compliments from her fractured mind, I'm so charmed.

"And it's just cool, how you can make such things that do so much in a single instant, sure, it involves killing most of the time, but I've seen things that contradict that"

What?

"I read up on a few of the incidents you were caught up in, theres not much, but whenever you were there, you were really resourceful and didn't stick to just being a 'bomb-everything' maniac. Gravity bombs that disorientate the enemy, time ones that hold them in place, you can do so much with a thing like that"

… don't tell me.

I looked into my mind for a second, and tried to bring up ideas in my head.

Holy shit…

"I can't fucking believe it"

"What?"

"Looks like that teleportation belt wasn't a pipe dream after all…"

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')

I couldn't believe it, all this time I had been focusing on explosives, explosives and more explosives, and because of that, I always thought of my specialty was just that.

But it was so freaking much more, when I changed my mindset away from 'What could help in battle', I could so many new ideas that I felt my thoughts were overloaded, just like the first time I triggered.

This explained why I hadn't thought of my 'bigger' ideas until later, when I became desperate for ideas I considered 'what would be useful to stop capes' and 'what can hold E88 idiots back'

Sure enough, my mind stretched to accommodate the ideas.

And it was all because of someone who had no idea about what a Tinkers life was like in the first place.

I found myself actually working on the thing now, technically, my Tinkering speciality was still the same, but bombs isn't really an accurate name for it now, it was more like… an instantaneous effect in a large area.

I found that as long as it affect an area, no matter how small or large, in some way, it would work.

I'd gotten several ideas because of this, teleportation was one of them.

It had taken about three days, and it was a genuine one this time, as a bit of an extra thought, I even added the little symbol that resembled her mask to show it was hers.

"Hey! I'm over here!" she called from one side of the room, a flash of blue later, and she appeared on the opposite, "Now I'm over here! This is so much more awesome than I'd thought it be!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, instantaneous transportation is the boss" I commented as she happily used it again, "Now… it only has some limited charges, so I made about thirty extra 'ammo' for you to used, so make sure it's done so _sparingly"_

She nodded before dipping her head slightly, I was suddenly reminded of exactly what our position was.

She wanted to be a hero, kind of, not to join Wards or anything, but to strike out on her own. The general idea was for me to make the belt of hers, and I would go, as simple as that.

Could she be changing her mind, she doesn't want me going free?

"Ah… then goodbye" she then turned and towards the door and simply walked away.

I watched on as she walked out the door and disappeared from view, I stood there for several seconds… and looked down at my outstretched hand.

I was… she left pretty easily huh…

I scratched the back of my head in a sort of sheepish embarrassment, I was really expecting too much wasn't I? I thought she would demand I supplied her extra teleport rounds when she needed them, went along with that promise to give me to the PRT, maybe…

Maybe said something like 'I'll see you later'...

I walked out the door and found myself simply walking towards my lab again, I aimlessly walked the streets, giving the bare minimum of attention as I walked down the street.

I could help, but think this wasn't what I imagined freedom to be like…

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')

Three days had passed since then, and here I was, back in my workshop, on my stool building bombs again.

Only one difference.

Since my kidnapping, Lung decided it would be best if I don't leave the workshop...at all.

I was chained to my desk.

He also had three guards on rotating shift who sat at the back of the workshop, either roaring with laughter, arguing loudly or getting drunk out there skull.

To be honest...I prefered the working conditions with Deadpool Girl. Doubt she would cut my budget because I tried to make stuff other than grenade launchers and RPGs.

Sure they were a few dozen years ahead of what were a few years ahead of what was available now, But they were so boring. So simple.

Lung almost went berserk when I offered to make him a grenade that would all but disable all guns in the area, by dropping it at your feet, it released a magnetic field that would redirect most bullets away from the area.

But no. I was to make simple explosives that maimed and killed enemies. This was a waste of my genius...I hadn't had even been able to capitalize on the discovery Deadpool Girl had help me make.

This was a waste of my art.

"Hey Chen? You hear about the battle about to go down over at the industry district? Lung sent about 30 guys to take out some cape trying to make a move there, searching all the warehouses there"

"What? No Shit? It the E88?"

"No idea but Its meant to be some badass cape, or at leasts what Wang said. He's on the team that's going in."

Warehouses...thats a little vague, but when I think about it, thats where the girl took me before...If there is really a cape there she could be in trouble.

What the hell was I thinking, she had a healing factor, was prepared, it wasn't even likely she was still there… oh wait, when I think about it, she did have a rack to put her weapons up when she was tired of carrying them, maybe it was a hideout?

… shit, I was worried for her.

Sure she managed to kidnap me, but over the last few days, I realised she was just a kid. That alone didn't make me think about her, it was also the fact she opened my eyes to a respect, as a Tinker in bombs, I always through my life was paved for me, she on the other hand, showed me how wrong I was.

And if its the Empire...I couldn't leave her to face someone like Hookwolf, even if he couldn't kill her, I don't want to know what he'll do

I needed to help her.

Reaching for the closest parts, It took me a matter of seconds to make a simple shock grenade. Something like this would have been completely impossible with my mindset to kill messily before. A flash of light like a flash bang, and a then zaps them like with the same amount of force as a police taser.

The next thing I need is one of the few teleport grenades I kept for myself. I wasn't stupid enough to leave them all. Who knows when I would need to make an escape.

But now isn't the time to think..its the time to act.

With a flick of my wrist I tossed the shocker in between the two guards.

"The fuck!"

"Its raining balls? and we're inside?...Oh Shit!"

*Flash* *Zap* *Thump*

Not even a second had past and they dropped to the floor, smoking slightly.

Sometimes you over estimate the electrical charge of these. Meh, I don't think Lung would appreciate me coming back anyway.

I decided not to go defenceless, I wouldn't be doing any favours if I went in with nothing on hand, I rigged up some special explosives and took a good amount of regular ones as well.

"Hey, if it isn't broke, don't fix it" I muttered to myself, even if normal grenades were boring, it wouldn't hurt to hold them anyway.

I then place a destination in my head, the warehouse where she kept me was familiar enough, and activated it.

I was gone with a flash of light.

… and appeared behind two goons, ABB were already here?

"Where the fuck is this Cape anyway? You think they skipped the area when they heard us coming?"

"No idea, I hope I still get paid for this shit either way"

Okay Bakuda, haven't noticed you yet, just quietly back u-

***clink***

I freeze up, and look down at my ankle.

Damn fucking chain, you just HAD to come along with me didn't you?

"Wha- Bakuda?!"

Okay, try and act natural, "Uh, hey guys! Lung wanted me to come along to… uh, help out"

"Weren't you locked up in the lab?"

"Uh… he decided to test me here, clear the warehouses"

"Uh hu… what about the chain around your ankle?"

… stupid, fucking, freaking-

"Heads up" I threw a bomb between them and their eyes bulged.

"AH FU-"

It exploded, but instead of incendiary, it connected a thin line to the two of them and smacked their bodies together. and then they were thrown away from each other, then back again, and again, and again.

Eventually it ran out of juice and they both fell to the ground unconscious.

Ah, too easy.

*Chh Chh*

Turning around slowly, I almost fainted.

Lung did send about 30 guys...

And they just saw me take out two of their own.

Shit.

You know that feeling when you decided to save the person who had kidnapped you a few days ago but you mess up and with a shotgun pointed at your face and surrounded by a bunch of expendable thugs armed to the teeth.

Its not a good feeling.

"So, Bakuda turned traitor.."

"Fucking knew it, she was always a stuck up bitch"

"If I had it my way I'd nail her to the wall!"

"Crazy bomb bitch!"

This wasn't good… I don't think I would be able to chuck a bomb at them without them shooting me first.

"Deh Fuck is the ABB doing here...this area belongs to me!"

I looked around me to see a disgusting slight, fucking Skidmark… seriously? FUCKING Skidmark?! This was the reason I turned on Lung, just great.

"Piss of ya squinty eyed cooks, and take that whore with you."

That racist fuck thinks i'm a whore! This day is getting worse by the minute.

"Heh or you could just leave her here."

No...they better not

Looking around in panic, I saw the glances exchanged between some off the ABB's before one of them muttered something to the other.

"Why dont we just leave her, she would have killed us if we hadn't got the drop on her, and she took out Ryoshi."

"Fuck yeah, we can just tell Lung that Bakuda betrayed us and rigged the area, he's a nice enough guy, should believe that."

Damn these guys are stupider than I thought. No way Lung would believe that but still I couldn't be left with these druggies. And do they honestly think I won't blow this place to hell before getting taken by freaking Merchants?

Thats when a high pitched squeal cut through the area.

"The fuck is that!"

"Turn that fucking thing off"

Dam that was loud...it felt like my ears were melting.

"HELLLOOOOO Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Helloooo?"

I had never been so relieved to have my ears throb in pain before...

"I see you have my friend down there, but I don't think she wants to play with you at the moment. I don't suppose you'll let her go?"

"Fuck that you bitch, Why don't you come down here and we can play something else"

Trust Skidmark to be his usual crude self.

"Well I would take my nice offer, after all...I have my TOMMY GUN!"

Fuck...a tommy gun? thats her big play...a weapon thats at least 40 years out of date.

It seemed my thoughts were shared by the rest of the people here, who were silent for a second, before they all burst out laughing.

"Bitch, you're crazy," Skidmark managed to get out through the laughter

"Ah well I asked you nicely..I guess im going to come out there now..."

She's suicidal...there is at least 50 people out here and while Skidmarks a pushover he still is a cape.

Thats when the sound started...it was a very fast buzzing, a very loud buzzing...

And then the warehouse doors opened...and I swear thats not a Tommy Gun...

"Jesus...The bitch has a Minigun!"

"How the fuck is she holding that!, she must be a cape!"

"RUN AWAY!" a voice cried from the middle of the ABB

There she was, my savior, my knight in shining...Red and Black Spandex. Definitely not holding a tommy gun as everyone around had been crying...but definitely carrying a Minigun, conveniently I noticed with Tommy written on the side.

"Fuck this...I ain't taking on no crazy bitch with a minigun today, Got better shit to do. Lets get the fuck out of here. I'll remember this bitch!"

And then with a wave of his hand, Skidmark and the rest the merchants tried to make a hasty yet dignified exit.

"Well if they are gone, I guess we managed to do what Lung asked us..."

And then with that the ABB members here turned and started to head towards the center of Lungs territory.

Quietly I looked towards Deadpool Girl...

"Hey Baka-Kuda, nice to see you again… I had this great idea...What about a grenade that would cause mass hallucinations and junk, make them think they were tripping over rainbows" With that, she turned around and headed back into the warehouse, still talking.

I stared after her, stunned slightly, saving my life in a heartbeat, and welcoming me back just as fast?

"Hey!" I ran in after her and she turned around mid sentence.

"Just like that? Really?" I looked at her confused as she tilted her head.

"Well, I guessed there was some reason your back, and I already heard from those ABB that you ran from Lung… so I thought you wanted to visit, or eh, join" she scratched the back of her head, a contrast to the crazy side she showed before.

"... alright then" I sighed, "Like you heard, Lung isn't going to be happy if I ever go back… so I guess I'll be bunking here for now" I grumbled slightly at the end, but I couldn't help but feel a lighter feeling in my chest.

"YEAH! I knew you'd come back Baka-Kuda!" she then hugged my around the waist and I froze slightly, before hesitantly wrapping my arms around her as well.

This… this was alright…

Wait a second, "Baka-Kuda?"

('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') POV Change ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-')

Taylor

And thats exactly how we met!

_"Yeah! we were so badass!"_

**"Big damn heroes...that us alright!"**

"And I'm sure you have gotten crazier since then"

Me? Crazier?

I looked at Bakuda strangely

"Ah thats reminds me...where on earth did you get a freaking minigun?"

**"Ooooo... I don't think she will be happy about that."**

Looking at Bakuda I started to shift my weight into the best position to sprint.

"Well...Bakuda...There is this website where you can order replica prop weapons with realistic sound effects made by some tinker in hollywood..."

She froze.

_"Flee for our lives!"_

"You bluffed for my life...COME BACK HERE!

Spriting away I started laughing...

I better get back home...school tomorrow. Can't wait to see my BFFs!


	4. Best Friends Never Give Up

Creeping through the shadows, I found my target. This time they would not escape. For I am Deadpool Girl, and I shall not be defeated. I had tracked my target for the last 3 nights. His stash of Nazi gold would be worth the effort in the end.

But they were hot on my heels, the villains who hounded my steps.

2 guards at the doorway.

Moving silently, I reached down and activated my teleporter belt.

I appeared between the two guards, with a flick of my foot the left guard went flying into the darkness.

I spun round with another kick at the right guard. He dodged

I followed with a punch to the chest, sending the guard stumbling back.

I grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall, knocking him out cold.

Looking towards the left guard I noticed he had fallen to the ground, smacking his head leaving him in the same state as his co-guard.

Moving quickly, I slipped in through the door.

The house was majestic, with a high roof and golden chandelier in the first room. The walls were decorated with oil paintings showing serious looking men and woman showing little to no emotion. This house belonged to one of the most dangerous villains ever. A cold and unfeeling man, known to use a unusual weapon in battle.

Moving silently through the halls, I reached into my pouch and pulled out my tracker. I managed to get a homing device into the crate containing the gold I was after.

It was below me...some sort of basement construct.

Moving further through the house, I turned a corner and saw another another guard. I waited till he turned his back and I struck.

Before he could blink, I was behind him, my knee slammed into his popliteal fossa, sending him down onto one knee. After that, I slammed my fist into the side of his head.

Catching him before he fell to the floor, I laid him down silently.

Time to continue on.

The door opened silently.

Stairs. Going down. I was on the right track.

Moving silently I reached another door at the bottom. I checked my tracker. The gold was through the next door.

Silently I went through. There it was.

This was what I was here for.

The Golden Skull of Lung the unconquered.

Stolen from his tomb by the Nazis of the E88, then vanishing from years until now.

Until He had found it.

"Ah I see you have found me Deadpool Girl. Fortunately for you my Wards are not here to protect me, Alas that means I will destroy you myself!"

Armsmaster, Genius inventor, Master in using a Halberd and all around dirtbag.

I drew my swords and leapt at him as he swung his Halberd. I caught the bladed edge on my sword and parried it off, before kicking him back and jumping back.

He swung again, faster this time. Blocking I tried to retaliate before another blow came and another.

He seemed to be getting faster and stronger. I was still wasn't strong enough to fight him by myself.

Taking the risk, I sheathed my swords and when he swung, I just managed to grab his halberd, and maneuvered myself next to him.

Quickly reaching into my pocket I brought out a teleport grenade. A device made by a dangerous but genius associate of mine.

I slammed it onto him and focused on the airport where I had started to track him 3 nights before.

"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With a flash of pale blue light, he vanished, his voice still echoing in the room.

It was time to flee.

Grabbing the skull, I ran to through the house to the front door and kicked it open.

My blood ran cold.

The one group everyone feared. The group who had taken down villain and hero alike, all for there own goals.

And by the look of the van that just pulled up they were here.

A van with a light blue and green paint job, spotted with flowers and "The Mystery Machine" written on the side.

There were 5 of them.

Grue, the leader who could daze someone with a pool of darkness, known for his skull bike helmet and his white shirt and blue trousers.

Tattletale, the genius of the group, known for wearing spandex and thick lens glasses and a large orange turtleneck.

Regent, the second girl of the group and often called the most beautiful women alive...tho no one had ever seen her without her mask, she often wore a purple dress.

And then the two most feared.

Hellhound, also known as the Shaggy Bitch. No one knew the gender of this person. Silent and deadly but also controlled the most lethal of the team.

Scooby-Doo...A massive monstrosity, often said to have been mutated by the Shaggy Bitch. Known to always be hungry and able to eat anything. m

Despite that… IT WAS SO CUTE! NO! Don't give into the temptation Deadpool Girl!

"Give us the gold Deadpool girl!" Grue yelled

I was screwed.

I tried to run, but heavy weight slammed me to the ground.

"Dammit!"

"Did we say you could _Brrrrrrrrnnnnnng_ run?" the mocking tones of Tattletale drawled.

"There is _WAKEY WAKEY!_ no escape" the feminine voice of Regent said seductively.

"Bah, I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" I yelled.

"Get her to **WAKEY WAKEY, Eggs and BAKEY!** the van." Grue ordered

I was helpless.

Du dum du dum ~~~~~~~~~~~\_/~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~ Du dum du dum

I jerked upright.

"_Woooo what a wake up! I give it a 8/10"_

"**I give it a 7..."**

"Sorry guys, strange dream."

"_OOooooo was there chimichangas!"_

"I think so… and I think I also saw Regent crossdressing"

"_Urg!"_

"**Too much information…"**

Anyway looking at the clock, I realized it was time to get up.

asasfafsfssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As I walked down the stairs, the smell of bacon greeted me.

"MMmmmm Baaaacon."

Nothing beats bacon in the morning

"_Chimichangas do!"_

"**I prefer a healthy fruit salad."**

"Nah bacons the way to go...All hail the bacon"

"Hey kiddo, great to see your up" I dad comes into view with his frying pan sizzling and a funny apron I bought him for a present.

"Hey dad! Thanks for the baccy!" I hurried to the table to my helping that was piled up in front of me.

_**For those who don't know, Danny and Taylor's relationship is now a lot better after she had a personality adjustment from her new friends, now Danny still worries for her because of school, the bullies saw to that, but he manages to shrug it off now that Taylor is a lot happier.**_

"Itadakimasu!"

"We're american sweetheart" Dad tells me in good humour, "Also, did you take your pills this morning?"

"**Hmm, what did we do with those again?"**

"_I'm pretty sure we just downed the whole load and suffered from overdose on the floor for ten minutes"_

"Uh, I think I'm running low for the moment" I smiled at my dad, it was a kind of small lie, I downed the whole supply because the guys were giving me a hard time that day, and I wasn't really listening to them well then.

"_We love you too~"_

"I'll order some more from doctor Hennick, so, how are things at school?" he tried to keep it casual, but I could tell he was slightly worried.

"It's alright! Those bullies don't try and bother me anymore, and I made some good friends too!"

"That's great kiddo" he smiled warmly before clearing away the dishes, "You have a good day alright? There has been some trouble at the docks that I need to sort through"

"Whats the matter?" I asked curiously as I sampled the crispy goodness.

"Hm? Well, it's not so much as a problem as a strange thing happening lately, at the office, we are getting large amounts of cash dumped on us from an unknown source, we're confused to where it came from and who is generous enough… and we're wondering if we should use it in the first place"

I chewed on my bacon slowly as I listened.

"Uh, why wouldn't you? Use it I mean, free cash and all?"

"Well, we called the police, who then directed us to the PRT once they saw the amount of money was given so far, and they said and every now and then a vigilante Cape would take pity on a business, or shop and give the money they looted from the gangs to them, but it's a bit of a problem, I mean, I don't know what that money could have been used for."

"Well… I think you SHOULD probably use it, I mean, if they went to all that trouble to steal from the E88 and cart it over to you in a parcel with a big red bow, it would be kind of insulting if you don't use it. I mean, money is money right?"

"Hmm… I guess your right… wait a second, how did you know it was in a parcel with a big red bow?"

"Uh, he actually did that? Wow, he must have one character" I quickly stuffed the glass of orange juice in my mouth, gulping it down quickly.

"Well time to go, see you dad, have a nice day, love-you-a-lot-bye!" I quickly skipped out the room with the leftover bacon stuffed quickly in my mouth and hurried out the door.

_**Danny would think this experience as strange, but dismissed it and would find, that he REALLY should have paid better attention that day.**_

While the trip to school was mostly uneventful, the same old path to the same old school. I thought I saw a few ABB running past but I could have been imagining things.

Moving through the gates I look around to see if anyone was there, but the only people around seemed to be moving swiftly towards the entrances. That seemed to happen a lot these days.

I would walk down a corridor, and people seemed to scamped out of my way. Towards a table at the dining room… they run for the hills.

Ah life is full of strange things, just a shame no one to talk to.

"_Hey, What about us! We talk to you!"_

"**Yeah almost all the time!"**

Noone to talk to...apart from myself.

The corner of my eye picked up movement.

Emma Barns

MY BFF!

"EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!" I scream as I ran across the courtyard towards her.

"Oh shi.." was all I heard before I tackled her off the ground.

"Howhaveyoubeen,didyouhaveagoodweekend,whatdidyoudo,didyougoshopping,didyougotoaparty,didyoueatfood,didyouhavesexwiththirtyguys,didyouseethatnewmovie,didyoumissthebestshowever, didyousleepwell, didyouremembertohaveashower,didyoudoanymodeling!"

Looking at her I could see the complete utter confusion on her face.

And if you want to know anything about why I am hugging and loving the person who put me through tortuous bullying…

…

EXPOSITION!

I then listened to the voices in my head.

"_Hell Yeah! The sexy childhood friend type! Maybe this is a closer step to getting you a girlfriend!"_

"**And away from any possible encounters from the other side."**

"Errrr yeah Taylor... I had a good weekend..." she muttered as she tried to break my grip

"Thats like totally awesome. We should have like totally hung out or like something!"

I could feel her wilt in surrender as I started to drag her towards the high school, as I talked with her about my week and the different shops we could go to.

_**Taylor and her BFF Emma had been friends for a very long time, and despite the falling out they had, they managed to rekindle their relationship.**_

_**Oh, BTW Taylor, Sophia coming around the corner on your right.**_

I then turned my head precisely at where the helpful exposition from the author said, and a familiar face appeared there and froze as she saw me.

"SOPHIA!" Again, I jumped towards my OTHER BFF.

"Oh fuc-" She immediately stopped as I glomped the dark skinned girl with my might, said girl was swearing under her breath over how HAPPY she was to see me!

"_I always liked a girl who could dirty talk…"_

"**When have you ever found one you didn't like, remember when we were beat over the head by that flying brick heroine for commenting on her breasts?"**

"_It was a BOOB window! She was asking for them to be complimented!"_

"**I don't think a good comment is 'I could motorboat them mountains like a river was between them' really was a just compliment."**

"Let GO of me already!" Sophia struggled for several seconds, no doubt worried about her classes, she was kind of studious you know.

_**And so, the trio together, they go on to the WONDROUS learning establishment of WINSLOW HIGH, a ENLIGHTENING and ENDEARING school, in such a LAW ABIDING area and-**_

"_WE GET IT, the place is a shithole."_

"**It is OUR shithole at least."**

"No need for the excessive use of caps, writer." I huffed along with them, the killjoys…

"And don't put words in my MONOLOGUE!"

_**This is what you get when you write a fourth wall breaking series, we break from the canon so much that-**_

"LUNCHTIME!"

_**See? We already time skipped to an unnecessary part of the day, I had a good piece of exposition and a plot twist in English class as well…**_

"Right Em, tell me what you think." I struck a pose as I balanced a tray of biological waste (cafeteria food), making sure to thrust my body in the right way, "Do I look good? Or do I look _sexy?"_

A twitch in Emma's brow as she half heartedly looked at me and her eyes widened a little, "Wait a minute, what the fuck happened to your body?!"

"Hmm… Blackmailing the writer?"

"Stop with that already! I mean the fact you suddenly have a… errrr..." She struggled with the phrasing, before turning to Sophia, "Help me out here."

"The fact she is no longer flat as a washboard?"

"Yes… that."

"I love me some pancakes." I say to myself as I poured some syrup over the batter filled goodness I was about to devour.

"You're not answering my… wait, where the hell did you get those pancakes?"

"Hammerspace."

"This isn't a cartoon!"

Emma scrunched up her face and sighed in complete aggravation.

"Why the hell are you even talking to me…"

"Why it's because you're my friend silly~billy~"

Emma looked at me for a second and shook her head.

"You have become a real… something in the last few months, did that round in the locker REALLY screw with your head so much?"

"Oh WHY would you think that Emmy?" I wrapped my arm around my best friend as she flinched slightly, "I mean, what is a few hours of claustrophobia and being crawled over by several types of flies, spiders and maggots between friends huh?"

Emma twitched a little, "W-What are- I mean what is your deal?"

Before we could continue out merry banter, I felt another hand grasp around Emma's soldier, pushing mine away, I looked up at the new arrival.

"Hello… Taylor." Smiled Madison as she sat down next to Emma, Sophia gave some extra room without much thought. "Been doing well?"

I looked into her eyes, and smiled back.

"Why of COURSE I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe you missed the bus or something." Madison then let go of Emma and took a gulp of her toxic waste, and grinned with a degree of radioactivity in her smile. "So have you and Taylor been bonding much Emma?"

I felt my arm get shoved off by my best friend, "I don't get along with her AT ALL, god, why don't you just go off and die already?" Emma said to me with venom in her voice, a sharp contrast to the confusedtone she had before.

I turned my attention back at my friend, and laughed at her silly jokes, "Aw, Emma if you don't stop looking at me with such a heated gaze, I don't know WHAT I can do to reply to such passion!"

She shook for a second before scoffing at my direction, "Y-you are really an idiot, a psychopath and even a d-dyke as well? Piss off Hebert."

"I think it's nearly time for the bell to ring for next period anyway." Madison interjected, "I think we're having Cape studies in class today with Mr Gladly."

I looked over at Madison, and smiled.

"Och, Mr Geromy sure is a swell teacher, hope I get in a team with Emma and Sophia again, that would be a RIOT! Remember when we did that villain examination the last time?"

Sophia then perked up a little, "Heh, yeah, I liked the look on his face when-

Madison then dropped her fork on her plate and her hand went under the table.

Sophia then stiffened and scowled viciously, "Can't you shut up for a second Hebert? You're fucking annoying."

I looked over at my other BFF, and made a pouty face.

"Awww, come on Soapy, we'll do another one even BETTER! Maybe we can talk about how Clockblocker's obvious name innuendoe, Miss Miltia and what she has underneith that scarf, maybe Panacea and how she can make biologicalmonsterscapableofdestroyingtheworldifwedon'tgivethatgirlsomeseriouscounciling."

She stared at me for a second, "The fuck was that last-

"SPOILERS!"

She jumped, and growled angrily, "Just, piss off already…"

"You really are energetic aren't you Taylor, I have to say, pretty persistant too…" Madison commented, she had continued eating and had now finished her meal, and continued, "I'm pretty sure you can be really stubborn on a lot of issues that don't involve you."

I turned to Madison… and smiled,

"Madison baby, Emmy and Soapy are my best buddies~ OF COURSE, I'm sticking to them like glue!"

For a brief moment, Madison's face dropped, before perking up again, "Well then, good to see you have such an attachment then."

"I would think it would be even better if I could just get a few things, like a PARTY, or lots of CHIMICHANGAS! Who knows, I don't know." Shrugging wordlessly, "I just love being both of their friends."

We both looked at each other, Emma leaning back a little as we conversed, then suddenly-

**BRRRRRRRRRRR-**

"Thats the bell…" Madison said as she sat up, "Goodbye Taylor, hope you have a good day."

Madison then left the halls, and Sophia and Emma soon departed to their respective classrooms as well, I continued the rest of the day, going through classes, till eventually it was the end, I said goodbye to my best buddies, and skipped my way out of view.

Halfway home, my voices started up again.

"**Sorry for the absence, had to deal with something annoying."**

"_You know that time when we used to have records? And the would stutter a lot, it was nearly EXACTLY LIKE THAT on a heavy metal song, but imagine it being combined with nails down a chalkboard, and the screaming cats hanging on earrings."_

Well, you guys sure must have had a good time, me on the other hand had to talk in diabetes.

"**Isn't that supposed to mean good? As in sweet talk?"**

Not when you're being drowned in the urge not to stab a bitch.

"_Yeah, who would have thought it, the puppy dog being the mastermind, like, thats totally wack!"_

You're telling me…

I then jumped up and grabbed the wall, hoisting my body up to look over it.

Emma's house was in plain sight, and Emma herself crossing through the gate.

"I actually hated Emma you know… really hated her, after three months of being pushed around, called names at and so on… then the flute happened, one of the closest attachments to my mum, gone… she knew how important that way to me, and after that, I despised her for throwing our previous friendship away."

Emma then stopped halfway up the path to her house, and looked at the tree house, perched up on the pine on her left, several seconds passed before she turned back and went through the door, I watched on listlessly.

"... I really hated myself for doing that… even more than Madison, for that moment, I gave up on Emma ever being my friend again…"

I clenched my fists, "I gave up on my best friend…"

"**It wasn't your fault…"**

"_Yeah! It was that bitch Madison!"_

"Still, I did, and I won't ever do it again." I let go of the wall and dropped to the ground.

Before I knew it, my fist slammed against the wall, I felt a crack as one of bricks split.

"And I'm going to make that bitch **PAY **for messing with my friend." I promised, "I just need to work out what exactly she is doing to them…"

"I won't give up… to quote the title, best friends never give up on each other." I walked away, vaguely in the direction of my house, and hummed a vague tune.

"**... Okay aside from that, isn't it creepy how you watch her like that? I mean, you've been spying on her for three weeks now."**

"_Kind of stalkerish really."_

"Oh screw you guys, its an act of love."

"_So we're going out again tonight?"_

"OF COURSE! Baka-Kuda wanted me to pick up some extra copper wire from around a certain part of town, I think it was somewhere around that factory district…"

"**You mean the one filled with E88 gang members?"**

"Yeah, thats you one!"


End file.
